


Forgetting problems

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dementia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Forgetting problems

It started with forgetting problems, simple things like what time they were supposed to get to the airport. Eddy barely noticed it despite the fact that the other always had everything under control.  
"Getting old, ey?" Eddy had joked as they ordered new tickets for the following day. Brett just stuck his tongue out at him at the remark.

"Maybe I'm starting to have forgetting problems," Brett muttered when he showed up to Eddy's house for recording with no violin. They had just laughed about it, but something felt off in the back of Eddy's mind.

The third time Brett asked where they were going, Eddy got a bad feeling.  
"Dude, I just told you. To get bubble tea," he said, the worry in his voice shining through.

After the fourth time Brett forgot to bring his violin, Eddy insisted that Brett needed to see a doctor.  
"What for? You've forgotten your violin more than that," Brett had shrugged back. "I'm fine, probably just tired." Eddy wasn't convinced and decided to keep a close eye on him after that.

"Please see a doctor, Brett. This is not normal," Eddy pleaded after having to pick him up when he had gotten lost in the city he should have known practically like the back of his hand. Brett insisted nothing was wrong, but agreed to it anyway.  
"If it'll make you feel better, then alright," Brett sighed as he struggled with his seatbelt. It took him too long to figure out how it worked.

"I'm scared, Eddy," Brett whispered in the other end of the phone a couple of days later. "You were right, I should have listened to you."  
Eddy was scared too. This was exactly what he had feared.  
"It'll be alright, okay? I'll help you," he promised his broken best friend in the other end. "We'll make this work."

Brett stared at the music in front of him, blinking. Eddy knew that look by now, but it still hit him every time. The camera was still running, but Eddy knew they wouldn't be able to complete this video.  
"I uh... There's something weird about this music," Brett stuttered, looking at it as if he didn't recognize it. Eddy looked at it over Brett's shoulder. It was completely normal.  
"Oh, yeah. It is a bit weird," Eddy mumbled, taking the sheet from the stand. "Let's just film this tomorrow, yeah?"

Brett could still play things he had memorized, thankfully. Eddy had insisted on recording the Tchaikovsky as soon as possible, and Brett didn't really understand why. He didn't really see the rapid pace the disease was breaking him down. Eddy didn't mind him not understanding that part.

"Eddy, who were those people?" Brett asked one evening after they had friends over. Eddy had practically moved in with Brett at this point, taking care of him every day.  
"Our friends, Ray and Jordon," Eddy replied with a sigh.  
"Right, of course," Brett mumbled, picking on the sleeve of his hoodie.

The bursts of anger were the worst, when Brett got frustrated at something he didn't understand. Eddy just accepted it, just hugged him until he calmed down. The well spoken man Eddy knew was constantly lost for words.

"Do you need some help with that?" Eddy asked softly as Brett stared down at the shirt he was trying to button. Eddy had seen him struggle with it for a few minutes, thinking he'd figure it out like he had every morning up until that point. When it became obvious he wouldn't figure it out, it felt like yet another piece of him was lost.  
"No, no, let... just..." Brett mumbled, but Eddy came over and helped him anyway.

Seeing the panic in Brett's eyes after Eddy came out from the bathroom in the shopping centre was awful.  
"Where..? Where..?!" he half shrieked, not finding the words he needed. Eddy quickly ran over to him.  
"I'm here, Brett. I'm here," Eddy said, taking his hand. "It's alright, don't worry."

Eddy knew things were going south when he no longer could take care of him anymore and they hospitalized him. He still spent most of the time with Brett, as he had promised.  
"Why am I here?" Brett asked every day, several times a day. Eddy asked him just as patient as the first time.

The day Brett forgot how to play violin was the first day Eddy cried. Eddy had brought his instrument every day, but this time he didn't seem to know what to do with it. He plucked the strings for a bit, having the face he always had when he tried to figure out a question.  
"What's this for?" he asked after a while, looking up at Eddy. "Looks pretty."   
"Don't worry about it, Brett. It's nothing important," Eddt said, taking it from him, knowing he'd only be frustrated if he pushed it. He cried in the car on his way home.

Every day when Eddy walked through the door, Brett greeted him with a hug.   
"Eddy! Where have you been?" he asked every day, and every day Eddy sighed with relief. He had watched him forget his cousins, his brother and even his parents. His heart shattered every time, seeing people who loved him slowly realize he had no idea who they were anymore.

It was only a matter of time, and Eddy knew that. He didn't realize it would be this soon. The first time he forgot Brett hugged him, like he always did. Then he opened his mouth to say his name, but instead of saying it effortlessly, he got that thinking face Eddy had learned to recognized by now.   
"It's Eddy," Eddy supplied helpfully, feeling his heart sink to his stomach.   
"I knew that," Brett said, shaking his head.

He kept recieving the hug, but the pattern changed completely from remembering his name to having to be reminded. It wasn't long until he hugged him, but then immediately got the confused face.   
"W... Wait... Who..?" Brett asked, quickly letting the hug go. Eddy knew that face, and the urge to cry hit him hard.   
"It's Eddy," Eddy tried, feeling his voice break apart. Brett furrowed his brows.   
"Eddy?" he asked, looking confused.

"Who are you?" Brett asked, accusatory one day when he entered. Eddy stopped in his tracks.   
"It's... It is Eddy," Eddy said, praying to whichever god would listen in his mind.   
"Who?"   
"Eddy.. Your best friend..?" Eddy suggested hesitatingly, but Brett's confused face didn't disappear this time.   
"I have... What?" Brett asked, and Eddy stepped over to him.   
"You know," Eddy began, taking a deep breath. He felt the tears pressing on now. "From math tutoring?"   
"What? I never?" Brett mumbled, shaking his head.

That's the point Eddy broke down. He simply couldn't hold back the tears anymore after so long with this.   
"Please, Brett. It's Eddy. You know me," he pleaded, but Brett just furrowed his brows and turned to look at the book he had by the bedside table instead.   
"I want you to go," Brett said, not looking at him. He picked on the back cover of the book.   
"Brett, please..."   
"Go! Go!"  
Brett ripped off the back cover as he threw the book aside and flailed his arms.   
Eddy quickly stood up and retreated to the door.   
"I... I'm sorry," Eddy quickly said, wiping his tears.   
"Leave me alone! " Brett shrieked at him, and Eddy recognized the fear in his eyes. His entire being desperately wanted to hug it okay, to reassure him. He knew it wouldn't work.  
"Okay, Brett. I'm sorry," he whispered before retreating backwards out the door.

It wasn't until he had closed the door behind him he collapsed in tears.


End file.
